Luos!
by Sokuo E. Kouken
Summary: yeah my first story. i have no clue what will happen in this story but i hope its good!I'll rate it m just to be sure XP
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story except for Luos**

Here I am in the office, stuck in here for all eternity. At least that is how it feels most of the time. The door opens and a woman walks in. I know what's coming next.

"The head master will see you now," we say in synch, me with a voice almost identical to hers. God! For some one I am seeing for the first time, she is so predictable.

I go in and shut the door before she can say another word. The head master was a rather small, frail, ancient man with a long, white beard. Why just looking at him you couldn't tell that he was a powerful sorcerer.

"You wanted to see me," I stated as I bowed, as was the custom of Japan.

"Stand up straight, I told you that you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but every one else does it, and I don't want to stick out any more than I already am."

"How are you sticking out? Every one else here is in the same age group as you."

"First of all, I am American and the fact that I can't speak a word of Japanese kind of sets me at a disadvantage. Secondly, I am a guy in an all girl school. Thirdly, people are always hearing 'Enol-sama, please report to the headmasters room immediately.' Fourthly, every one knows I am your adopted son and I am not even attending school here yet. And explain to me again why I have to go to Mahora Academy for Girls?"

"Because I need to keep you close in order to hone your 'abilities', and you are my son. Besides, it is more convenient for me"

"Whatever. Is there a reason you called me down here?"

"Yes. It was to tell you that you are in class 2-A, with your knew adopted niece."

"Lovely. And who's the teacher."

"Professor Negi Springfield."

"Wait! That's an English name, an odd one, but English nonetheless."

"I knew you'd be happy."

I bowed, and left the room.

Some how I managed to get to the room alright. And when I opened the door I saw a group of girls. I decided to use an ability have had for the longest time. I walked up to a rather mousey girl, gently laid my hand on her cheek and kissed her lips. She blushed. Before she even had a chance to push me away, I stopped. And I said to her I am sorry. But she under stood me because ...I had said it in Japanese.


	2. WHO?

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but Luos**

**I am sorry I took me so long to update I just haven't had the time to get on the internet. And when I did I could think of any thing to write but On the bright side I wrote something and hear it is.**

(pov Madoka)

"I have heard that name 8 times today. What kind of name is Enol? Got any clue on who it might be Konoka?" asked Kazumi.

"Actually, I know exactly who it is." Said Konoka

"Who is it!" every one shouts in unison.

"It is the last name of my new brother, since Grandpa adopted an American boy. His name is Kairo. He's about our age. And…"

"BROTHER!!!" everyone exclaimed.

"Wait! Wouldn't he be your uncle?" Yue corrected.

"Yeah but we're just so close in age he might as well be my brother."

Suddenly a boy no older than Konoka came up stared at the girls walked up to Nodoka and kissed her!!!

But the weird thing was that right after he did, he said sorry… with a Japanese accent that was just as good as ours even though by looking at him you could tell he was foreign.

(pov change to luos)

"Hi. My name is Kairo. I am sorry about that. I have no clue what came over me." If I was going to be the new kid, I might as well play it cool.

"what ever lover boy. My name is Madoka"

"N-no problem…Kiro," said Nodoka

"I thought it was 'Kairo', you know like the city in Egypt?" said Setsuna

"It is."I said not showing my annoyance with saying my simple name wrong. I can't believe i kisssed her.

"Looks like Nodoka messed up your name pretty bad, huh?" a boy said. Wait a BOY!!! I thought I was the only boy here.

It turned around to a boy 3-5 years younger than me.

"Hi! I am Negi Springfield. Nice to meet you."

"Wait a minute! You are Negi Springfield, as in the teacher?"

"Yes."

"There must be some mistake; I am not going to be taught by a 10 year old."

"We couldn't believe it either. Hi my name is Asuna."

Bring.

"Settle down now girls. I would like to introduce our new student, Kairo Enol."

"Hi." A 10 year old I mean seriously. The guy who said life isn't fair really knew his stuff.

"Okay every one lets state our names so Kairo can learn them."

So after 29 girls three desks remained empty." O you will have seat closest to the window two of the students aren't here, there names are Evangeline and Chachamaru." Just hearing the name Evangeline sent a shiver down my spine.

The rest of the week went bye without a hitch. But the two seats next to me remained as unused as they were on my first day. Void of reason except to say that their owners were still not present, but every one went on as if it were a normal thing. Maybe they sickly people. No, that wouldn't explain why both were always missing. Maybe Chachamaru was Evangeline's lackey like Setsuna is to Konoka. Maybe… or maybe their just punks who just skip class to do drugs, be emo, or maybe even just skip for the hell of it. But still I dared not even put my stuff near their desks because of the odd, cold, maybe even creepy aura around them. There was something really weird about class 2-A and I am going to find out what it is.


	3. Helpings me help you!

**Helpings Me help you!!!****

* * *

****That's right. I want your guys' opinion on what should happen in the story.**

** The reason why is because I was reading a story I while back and really didn't like the way it went. Not that I didn't like it, but now I can no longer think of tacos or chickens in the same way…awkward silence anywhoooooo send in suggestions. Please. I want this story to be a good story that at least one person (besides myself) likes.**


End file.
